


I'll Hold You

by orphan_account



Series: claude's song inspired fics [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, boyfriend hakyeon aka the love of my life, mention of anxiety, mention of depression, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just get sad. Sometimes your thoughts run away.<br/>Hakyeon's always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my series of song inspired writing! This one is inspired by Lee Hi's "Breathe" and the title is taken from those lyrics, as well as some little parts of the dialogue.

"I just need a minute," you mumble, leaving the kitchen in favor of curling up on your bed for a moment. 

The mood hit you like a train, heaviness weighing down your chest, smothering you in anxiety and sadness. You never understood why your depression always hits the hardest once the sun has gone down. Sometimes it feels like the sun pulls a blanket of inescapable sad thoughts over you as it disappears over the horizon, leaving you to ponder every mistake, every sad moment, every lost friend and missed opportunity. 

"Babe?" Hakyeon stands in the doorway, drawing your gaze as he's drying his hands on a rag that he tosses back towards the kitchen. You can see the worry in his eyes as he asks, "are you okay?" 

You look away from him, nodding. 

You often think about how Hakyeon deserves better than this; how he deserves someone pretty and eloquent, someone who doesn't constantly feel so down and worthless; someone who is bright and caring and wonderful like he is. Someone who is everything you feel you aren't. 

The bed dips when he joins you, pulling you out of your curled position to hold you close. He nestles your head under his chin, brushing through your hair with his fingers and humming something soft. 

"It's okay if you're not," he says after a moment, voice soft. "It's okay to feel sad. I know you don't like it though." 

The two of you have had this conversation before. Multiple times. Usually with you in his lap on the couch, or tucked under his chin in bed like right now. Somehow, Hakyeon always knows what to say to remind you how much he loves you. 

"And I know it hurts." He stops playing with your hair and just holds you, arms just firm enough around you to feel safe, to remind you he's there for you. "Even though I may not understand exactly how you feel, I'm here for you. You don't have to be sad and hurting alone. I'll always be here to hold you." 

You let your eyes close and you nuzzle closer to him, inhaling slowly, exhaling just as slowly. Sometimes it takes a moment, and Hakyeon's soft voice, to help push away the sad thoughts, even if only for a moment. In this moment, you feel like you're where you belong. You feel like everything is right, just laying with Hakyeon, dishes forgotten in the kitchen, responsibilities over looked for the moment. 

"You've done so well today," he whispers, pressing a kiss to your hair. "Really. You've worked hard." 


End file.
